


Just a Magic / Это магия

by Halena



Series: Code name: Obscurus [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magical Creature, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Obscurus, Obscurus First Time, PWP, PWP without Porn, Romance, Sexual Experimentation, Tentacles, magical sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: По заявке "Криденс/Ньют, не первый секс между персонажами, но первый секс с Криденсом-обскуром. Обскур умеет в тентакли". (01-20 с http://fb-kink.diary.ru )





	

В палатке было тепло и тихо. Осторожно заглянув в спальный отсек, Криденс увидел Ньюта, который как раз снимал рубашку — похоже, собирался ложиться, постель была уже разобрана. В последнее время он не всегда дожидался Криденса, точно зная, что тот всё равно придёт и, замёрзший и вымотавшийся, заползёт под общее одеяло.

Иногда Криденсу сложно было поверить, что он может делать это вот так запросто — что ему это разрешено. Возможно, после всего, ему наконец улыбнулась удача.

Он снял обувь, чтобы не выдать себя звуком шагов. Не помогло.

— Можешь не подкрадываться, — мягко сказал Ньют и повернул голову, взглянув на него через плечо. Шар света, висящий рядом, позолотил растрёпанные кудри, отразился в сияющих глазах. Криденс замер в неловкой позе, боясь разрушить очарование момента.

— Снова ходил гулять? — спросил Ньют, отворачиваясь. Криденс не понимал, зачем он задаёт очевидные вопросы, но почему-то получать их и давать ответы было приятно.

— Решил подышать свежим воздухом.

— Как погода? — этот вопрос он задавал не из вежливости, и Криденс это понимал. Бывали дни, когда Ньют не выходил из магической палатки, изнутри выглядящей как небольшой дом — часами работал над книгой, а после спускался в чемодан, чтобы заняться животными.

— Немного потеплело и пасмурно. — Криденс осторожно подошёл поближе и вкрадчиво, очень стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал от волнения, произнёс: — Я сегодня научился кое-чему новому.

Он немного лукавил. Несколько дней назад, в очередной раз тренируясь частично превращаться в обскур, он обнаружил, что может придавать тому определённую форму и плотность. Он не стал рассказывать об этом Ньюту сразу же, поскольку хотел его удивить уровнем контроля. Соткать из истлевшего полотна, в виде которого обычно представала магическая сила, руки или хотя бы их подобие пока не получалось, но некоторого прогресса Криденс добился.

Отложив взбитую подушку, Ньют повернулся к нему с явным интересом:

— Покажешь?

Криденс всегда ощущал тот момент, когда расползающийся вокруг магический вихрь начинает материализоваться — сперва чёрным песком и рваной материей — и обретать форму. С этого момента его движением можно было управлять. Из клубящейся тёмной массы потянулись, извиваясь и покачиваясь, гладкие плотные щупальца.

Осторожно, медленно, опасаясь заметить испуг, Криденс поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть реакцию Ньюта. Тот смотрел на движущиеся к нему щупальца, как на чудо; лицо его невозможно было описать. Рот приоткрылся, но Ньют смог сказать только:

— О… — А потом, едва не задохнувшись: — Можно потрогать?

Криденс ждал и надеялся, что волшебник захочет изучить новую форму, но почему-то от этого невинного вопроса его бросило в жар. Ньют следил, как одно щупальце вытягивается к нему, с абсолютно очарованным выражением, словно никогда не видел ничего более прекрасного. На мгновение Криденс ощутил укол ревности, но потом упрекнул себя в этом бессмысленном чувстве — конкурировать с самим собой за внимание Ньюта не было необходимости.

— Криденс, это изумительно, — он не сказал это, а выдохнул, и ошеломлённое лицо осветила счастливая улыбка.

Иногда он и сам становился невыносимо прекрасным, так что Криденсу делалось неловко. Разве заслужил он возможность прикасаться к этому человеку? Разве сделал что-то, достойное той доброты, которой его щедро одаривал Ньют?

Едва ли тот задавался подобными вопросами. Бесстрашно протянув руку, он тронул щупальце, скользнул ладонью по изгибу и осторожно обхватил.

Дыхание Криденса сбилось.

С той же очарованной улыбкой Ньют поднял другую руку и кончиками пальцев провёл по другому щупальцу, нависшему над головой. Он будто не замечал, что обскур окружает его, плотнее сдвигая выросты материи. Тёплые руки бережно гладили щупальца, прослеживая извивы.

Почти непроизвольно Криденс сделал навстречу шаг. Ещё шаг.

Щупальца сомкнулись, сплетаясь в клетку.

Он никогда не воспринимал обскур как часть своего физического тела — даже когда превращался целиком. Материализованная или нет, эта сущность оставалась магией. Чистой силой. Криденс и подумать не мог, что прикосновения к сгусткам этой силы окажутся такими приятными.

Третье щупальце прильнуло к лицу Ньюта, и вместо того, чтобы отпрянуть, как ожидал Криденс, тот закрыл глаза и потёрся щекой о шероховатую поверхность. На лице его расцветало выражение полнейшего блаженства. Почему-то от этого зрелища Криденсу было почти больно.

Он не должен пользоваться расположением Ньюта. Не до такой степени. Не таким образом.

Щупальца обвили поднятые руки, скользнули по ногам, обхватили Ньюта за талию. Тот вздохнул почти томно и выгнулся, откидывая голову.

Невозможно устоять.

— Ньют, — голос принадлежал чужому, незнакомому человеку. — Ньют, разве ты меня не боишься?

Тот открыл глаза и взглянул на Криденса из-под рыжеватых ресниц.

— Даже если испытывать страх перед бурей, — тихо сказал он, — разве это умалит её красоту?

Криденс не запомнил, как преодолел оставшееся между ними расстояние в пару шагов. Ньют с удовольствием отвечал на поцелуй, легко позволяя вести; кажется, его ни капли не смущало, что магия обскура удерживает его, словно куклу, не давая шевельнуться. Расплетя щупальца, Криденс обнял его руками за талию и ненавязчиво потянул в сторону кровати. Руки Ньюта, всё ещё обвитые серым, медленно теряющим форму полотном, упали вдоль тела; он расслабленно обмяк, затем снова выгнулся.

— Как ты это делаешь? — хрипловато спросил он.

— Что делаю? — рассеянно уточнил Криденс, укладывая его на спину. Обскур, ползущий по телу пыльными лентами, помог сделать это очень аккуратно.

— Именно, — выдохнул Ньют. — Что ты делаешь?

— Я могу прекратить, — сказал Криденс озадаченно. Ньют долго убеждал его, что нет ничего плохого, ничего постыдного в том, чтобы заниматься любовью по взаимному согласию. Подтверждая свои слова, он никогда не отказывал, если Криденс приходил к нему за лаской. Никогда — до этого дня. — Что-то не так?

Ньют замотал головой, так что его лёгкие кудри разлетелись, упали на глаза.

— Нет, продолжай, — он с явным трудом сфокусировал взгляд на лице Криденса. — Что бы ты ни делал, продолжай.

Опираясь на ладони и колени, Криденс с растерянным интересом смотрел, как Ньют под ним изгибается и тяжело дышит пересохшим полуоткрытым ртом. Щупальца, легко скользя, обвивали его руки и ноги; чёрный песок мягко обтекал тело, струился по коже, собирался в плотные клубы у лица. Криденсу казалось, что он охватывает Ньюта целиком. Текучая мягкая магия, которую он ощущал внутри этого человека, пришла в движение и тоже соприкоснулась с обскуром — с Криденсом.

Тело распадалось. Он не мог себе позволить утратить контроль, но и остановить превращение тоже не мог. Рваные ленты, полосы песка и щупальца, ещё сохраняющие форму, обнимали Ньюта, змеились по телу, ласкали с той откровенностью, которую сам Криденс едва ли себе разрешал. Он наклонился — изменил положение ещё не распавшейся части себя — за поцелуем, и Ньют застонал ему в губы. Румянец затопил расслабленное лицо, скрадывая веснушки; отчётливо проступали лишь самые тёмные пятнышки на кромке верхней губы.

Обскур поглотит этого человека, если выпустить бразды.

Сделав над собой усилие, Криденс сосредоточился. Он хотел обладать Ньютом, присвоить его, растворить в себе — и магическая сущность могла отозваться на это желание буквально. Он не должен потерять контроль.

Пальцы расползались пылью и песком. Он тронул лицо Ньюта, и тот открыл глаза, бросил мутный и как будто счастливый взгляд. Уцелевшей кожей Криденс смутно воспринимал жар и дрожь другого тела — собственного он уже почти не чувствовал, — но намного сильнее было ощущение магии, лёгкой, светлой, плавно перетекающей по обскуру и охотно с ним смешивающейся. Он уже не понимал, где заканчивается он сам и начинается сущность. За пеленой тонкого удовольствия замаячила тень страха — если он утратит осознание себя, если опустится в эту манящую безмолвную темноту, то уже не вернётся. Чтобы удержаться на поверхности, он сконцентрировался на прерывистом дыхании Ньюта.

Почти все щупальца развоплотились, переплавившись в бурлящий магический поток; оставшиеся свились полукольцами, прижимаясь к Ньюту. Одно погладило его по волосам, ласково коснулось лица. Ньют вдруг двинулся — обхватил щупальце рукой и, повернув голову, прижался к нему губами, бесстыдно прошёлся языком; брошенный искоса взгляд был неожиданно сосредоточенным — и откровенно приглашающим. Ахнув, Криденс отдёрнул щупальца — ощущение оказалось почти таким же острым, как если бы Ньют коснулся его плоти. В глазах помутилось. Почти непроизвольно Криденс — обскур, вся эта плывущая по коже воплощённая сила — стиснул податливое тело. Застонав снова, Ньют выгнулся — и расслабленно осел, закрывая глаза. Всколыхнулась и истаяла, ушла вглубь тела его магия.

Не веря своим глазам, Криденс протянул руку, которая медленно возвращала форму, и провёл пальцами по влажному пятну, проступающему на пижамных штанах. По вискам Ньюта стекали капли пота. Обскур неторопливо вливался в тело, придавая всё большую реальность обычным ощущениям и смазывая восприятие волшебства.

— Я к тебе даже не прикоснулся, — растерянно сказал Криденс.

Ньют засмеялся, хрипловато и утомлённо, и заплетающимся языком проговорил:

— Если это ты называешь “не прикоснулся”, я не могу представить, что со мной станет от прикосновения.

Неуверенно улыбаясь в ответ, Криденс сел рядом. Ньют смотрел на него из-под слипшихся ресниц — они всегда так забавно и очаровательно слипались, — и облизывал пересохшие губы. Дыхание его постепенно выравнивалось.

— Хочешь продолжить? — спросил он, протягивая руку.

Криденс принял её и, раздумывая, стал поглаживать подрагивающие пальцы. Потом покачал головой: напитавшись магией, которой его щедро одаривал Ньют, он больше не ощущал возбуждения, ни физического, ни душевного.

Ньют потёр лицо. Вид у него был сонный.

— Тогда мне нужно привести себя в порядок.

Он ушёл, чуть покачиваясь; Криденс рассеянно смотрел вслед и пытался понять, что же он всё-таки сделал. Его тоже клонило в сон, мысли расползались, как края обскура. Скорее всего, дело было именно в нём — даже волшебники мало что знали об этой тёмной сущности, и Ньют говорил, что понадобится немало времени, чтобы изучить все её возможности.

Сдавшись, Криденс выбросил из головы навязчивые мысли и стал раздеваться. Ньют разрешал ему спать без одежды (и в одежде тоже, если так было удобнее — Ньют ему вообще всё разрешал, если это не грозило опасностью), и, привыкнув к такому вопиющему нарушению порядка, Криденс всё чаще этим пользовался. Ему очень нравилось это ощущение — кожа к коже, второе сердце мерно стучит напротив собственного, тёплое дыхание касается спины или плеча.

Вернулся Ньют, всё такой же сонный, зевающий; уютно устроился рядом, позволяя себя обнять, и расслабленно закинул на Криденса длинную руку. Влажная кожа пахла травами.

— Всё в порядке? — осторожно спросил Криденс.

— Изумительно, — не очень внятно ответил Ньют. — Волшебно.

Смутившись, Криденс уткнулся лицом ему в плечо. Ньют никогда не скупился на похвалу, и не было шанса усомниться в его искренности — столь же восторженно он отзывался о любом живом существе.

Он не рассердится, если задать ещё один вопрос.

— Я тут подумал…

Ньют приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел с мягким, почти незаметным упрёком. Невольно вжав голову в плечи, Криденс всё же закончил:

— Мы ведь продолжим изучать это новое свойство обскура?

Рука шевельнулась, обвила Криденса, прижав к Ньюту.

— Конечно, — сказал тот так же невнятно. — Хоть завтра. Утром. А сейчас спи.

— Уже сплю, — заверил Криденс и, не удержавшись, довольно улыбнулся.

Он не должен пользоваться расположением Ньюта до такой степени.

Разве он сможет устоять?


End file.
